User talk:Davidclarinet
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Green Monkeys page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 12:41, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm here to help you Hey David, I've noticed you've been making pages for alphabet series of Legends. I'm helping you out by adding F (The Fabulous Fox's Fedora) and G (The Groovy Gorilla's Grapes). Happy editing! OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 18:26, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I NEED YOU I've noticed that the users Mvbattista and TheGRVOfLightning are up to no good (they're starting a third edit war on this wiki)! If you go on Mvbattista's talk page, you'll see what I mean. SO YOU AND I SHOULD STOP THEM RIGHT NOW! OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 10:18, November 22, 2014 (UTC) So, will we stop them or not? OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 00:44, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Has it ever occurred to you that if you have been through three "edit wars", OrangeIguanas15, that it's because you're on the wrong side? Your reactions are not encouraging a collaborative community based in providing an accurate and detailed site. Mvbattista (talk) 01:05, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Alphabet Temple? Where are the episodes to your "Alphabet Temple"? Mvbattista (talk) 18:27, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I've made your own page for Alphabet Temple episodes. If you're still waiting to release them, I would say fix those dates. There hasn't been any explanation or details about the Alphabet Temple that the community can understand for your edits. Could you please make an "Alphabet Temple" page describing the project and how it relates to the original show? I've added the category of Apocrypha to them as they are not part of the original airings. Thanks. Mvbattista (talk) 02:03, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Please read this Please take a look at this recent blog post. Mvbattista (talk) 15:33, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Arfiacts Reached and Wins The Artifact wasn't reached in the Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh and The War Fan of the 47 Ronin and The Broken Wing of Icarus was a loss. Cage and Star Half Pendants Hi, you say the half pendants in episodes 4 and 7 were in the idols room. I did not see the half pendant there in either of those episodes. I'm Leslie Kemp, nice to meet you anyway. OlmecisNumber1 (talk) 22:34, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Snake Bracelet third Temple Guard So I watch the episode The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra and during olmecs walkthrough and I saw a temple guard in the Holes of Python Re:Episode Order No, David. Many people go by false episode orders. Someone else figured out the true episode order. OlmecisNumber1 (talk) 23:44, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Announcement Please read this. OlmecisNumber1 (talk) 13:07, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Did you seriously have nothing BETTER to do with your time than vandalise the Warehouse 13 wiki? Seriously, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Per Ankh ED 03:49, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Snake Bracelet Third Temple Guard Get this through your head: The third temple guard in "The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra" was in the Cave of Sighs, not the Holes of Python. No it's in the holes of python. OlmecisNumber1 (talk) 11:42, January 8, 2018 (UTC) "Shoutouts" Category What do you mean by "Shoutouts"? OlmecisNumber1 (talk) 13:31, January 27, 2018 (UTC) the winning team had two pendants in the temple and the other team scored no pendants. So you meant “shutouts”. OlmecisNumber1 (talk) 16:48, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Temple Game color Combinations category I would like someone to add categories for the temple game color combinations. VANDAL FILTH You ain't coming back any time this century! Later, loser! Per Ankh ED 02:08, February 8, 2018 (UTC)